epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
NoLegs
NoLegs is one of the main characters in the . He is a legless blue cat who serves as the party's pet. While often considered a member of the team, he is not a playable character in any of the main games and only supports them in the form of skills and summons. Appearances ''Brawl Royale NoLegs appears as the first opponent Matt must face in the quickdraw tournament. Appearing somewhat worse for the wear (with bandages around his torso and on his cheek), he attempts to strike Matt with a small knife, only to be slashed to pieces when Matt outdraws him. Epic Battle Fantasy NoLegs is introduced to the ''EBF series proper as the apparent controller of the game's first boss - King Slime. Standing on the tower-like structure on the Slime's head, he uses the mounted cannon to shoot at Matt and Natalie. After being defeated, he apparently joins them as an ally. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In ''EBF2, NoLegs is identified as a denizen of the Kitten Kingdom, whose influence is implied to have been the reason for the cats taking Matt and Natalie in after their cataclysmic battle with Goku. When the heroes fled the city (while fighting through the Kitten Army for some reason), NoLegs chose to accompany them and continue to provide aid (as one of Matt's skills). NoLegs also stars in a minigame that takes place before using the two shops, where he can help Matt and Natalie by destroying animated kitten skeletons and collecting the valuables they drop. In-universe, the undead assault is supposedly a curse put on NoLegs as punishment for his betrayal of his fellow cats. Additionally, he is often seen in the "stage clear" cutscenes (along with Matt, Natz, and the Beholder), somersaulting along or riding a yellow star. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Once again, NoLegs accompanies the heroes (now including Lance) on their quest to restore their powers and defeat Akron. He is mentioned as being the only one who knows the secrets of the Kitten Ruins, with his inability to speak preventing him from revealing these secrets to his friends. NoLegs also appears as the player character in the first, fourth, and fifth minigames. Bullet Heaven NoLegs is a playable character available at the start. He is the fastest character in the game, and his main weapon is a star attack that spreads out quickly. His sub-weapon consists of a horizontal line of stars that penetrates through foes, and his bomb summons three giant stars at random positions on the map to damage foes. Bullet Heaven 2 NoLegs returns as a playable character. Adventure Story NoLegs has a minor role during this spin-off game. In the opening cutscene, he is along Matt and Natalie on a walk when Lance arrives in a massive tank. After being knocked down by a bomb and witnessing Natalie's abduction at the hands of Lance, NoLegs joins Matt in his quest to save their friend. In the game proper, NoLegs serves as the end-of-level marker, sitting in the final portal of each level. When Matt interacts with the portal, he picks up NoLegs in a hug, ending the level and unlocking the next one. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 4.png|NoLegs's original appearance in ''EBF4 and earlier games NoLegs re-skinned.png|NoLegs's new appearance in EBF4 after "Battle Mountain" update NoLegs joins his friends (as well as newcomer Anna) on another quest to save the world, this time from the Kitten Army loyal to Godcat. At the end of the quest, he refuses Godcat's offer to join her and his fellow cats in their journey to find a new world for themselves, since NoLegs wishes to stay with his friends. NoLegs makes additional appearances when switching out a defeated Matt or Natalie. In the Battle Mountain update the developer re-skinned NoLegs and the other cats, giving them a more detailed appearance. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 marks NoLegs's first playable appearance in the main games. He wields "cat toys", which consist of a small sword and shield. Skill and Summon ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In battle, NoLegs can be summoned through Matt's "NoLegs" skill, bringing a random item and using it on either player. He will randomly do this on his own if Matt takes the "Cat Tamer" perk between stages. Matt can also take the "Cat Warrior" perk, which will randomly summon NoLegs to strike an enemy with either a sword or a bomb. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' As with EBF2, NoLegs can be summoned through the use of Matt's "NoLegs" skill. This time, he comes in with a treasure chest that he throws into the air, dropping its stored item into a random character's hands. He can also be randomly summoned by a fully-leveled Cat Costume, while a Level 5 Knight Helmet has a chance to summon him to strike a random enemy with his sword. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' NoLegs returns as a summon skill that is unlocked when Natalie joins the party. He can still be summoned at random with the Knight Helmet, as well as with one of the newly added Flairs - the Cat Badge. He is also the pilot of the Kitten Fort summon. Trivia *The "NoLegs" skill serves the same purpose as the Mog summon from the original Epic Battle Fantasy and the Friend Dog summon from Epic Battle Fantasy 4. *NoLegs' use of a star for transportation is likely a reference to the Warp Star from the Kirby ''series. *The concept of NoLegs came from a geography project. *It is unclear how NoLegs wields his weapons, or where he finds the items he brings to the party when summoned via his eponymous skill. Matt even asks NoLegs, "Where do you steal those items from, anyway?" when he summons the kitten in ''EBF2. *At the end of Epic Battle Fantasy 4, God Cat bestowed the gift of the kitten kingdoms, allowing No Legs to summon The Creator and The Destroyer as their respective Limit breaks "Quasar Cannon" and "The Jaws of Death". Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Characters Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summons Category:Matt Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cats